Christmas Spirit
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: It is about Rory and Logan. Christmas story for Christmas time. Logan and Rory see each other after 2 years. Both have kids, one has a boy the other a girl. Logan is the father of Rorys kid. Rory has the Christmas Spirit. (See Pic's of Story On My New Website)
1. Character Info

**Character Info**

* * *

><p><strong> Aidan<br>**He is one years old. He has blonde hair and Brown eyes. His mother left when he was 1 month old. She dropped him off at Logan's. His full name is Aidan Darien Huntzberger. Cameron Witherell and Holly Witherell are his first cousins. Honor and Josh Witherell are his Aunt and Uncle. His birthday is 21st April 2012. Ellie Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger and Grace Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger are his half sisters.

**Cameron**  
>He is one year old. He has blonde hair and hazel eyes. His parents are Honor Grace Witherell and Josh Hayden Witherell. His full name is Cameron Wyatt Witherell. Cam for short. He has a 2 year old sister Holly Madison Witherell. He is Logan's Nephew. Aidan is his first cousin. Grace and Ellie are his cousins. He is Mitchum and Shiras grandson. His birthday is 23rd May 2012.<p>

**Holly**  
>She is two years old. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Her parents are Honor Grace Witherell and Josh Hayden Witherell. Her full name is Holly Madison Witherell. Aidan is her first cousin She has a 1 year old brother Cameron Wyatt Witherell. She is Logan's Niece. She is Mitchum and Shiras granddaughter. Ellie and Grace are her cousins. Her birthday is August 23rd 2011<p>

**Ellie**  
>She is two years old. She has blonde curly hair and brown eyes. Rory is her mum. Logan is her father, but she doesn't know him. Her birthday is 22 July. She was born in 2011. Her full name is Ellie Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger. Aidan is her half-brother. Grace Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger is her sister. Holly and Cameron are her cousins. She is Honor and Josh's Niece. Shira, Mitchum, Lorelai and Christopher's granddaughter. She is also Luke granddaughter but because he is married to Lorelai. Her favourite 3 toys are her Calin Charming Pastel Play Doll, Gentle Giraffe Toy and Rainbow Block Set. She is a smart, bright, energetic and shy girl.<p>

**Grace**  
>She is a Newborn Baby. Her full name is Grace Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger. She was born on the 24th June 2015 at 3pm. She is Rory and Logan's Daughter. Holly, Cameron and Will are her cousins. She is Ellie Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger sister and Aidans half sister. She is Honor and Josh's Niece. Shira, Mitchum, Lorelai and Christopher's granddaughter. She is also Luke granddaughter but because he is married to Lorelai.<p>

**Jin**  
>She is 10 months old. She has black hair and brown eyes. Lane Van Gerbig and Zach Van Gerbig are her parents. Her full name is Jin Kyong Van Gerbig. She has twin brothers Kwan Chin Ho Van Gerbig and Steve Hyun Su Van Gerbig. Her birthday is 12 February 2013.<p>

**Kwan**  
>He is 3 years old. He has black hair and brown eyes. Lane Van Gerbig and Zach Van Gerbig are her parents. His full name is Kwan Chin Ho Van Gerbig. He is Steve Van Gerbig twin brother. He has a 10 month old sister Jin Kyong Van Gerbig. He goes to Stars Hollow Kindy. His birthday is 16 June 2010.<p>

**Steve**  
>He is 3 years old. He has black hair and brown eyes. His birthday is 16 June 2010. Lane Van Gerbig and Zach Van Gerbig are her parents. His full name is Steve Hyun Su Van Gerbig. He is Kwan Chin Ho Van Gerbig twin brother. He has a 10 month old sister Jin Kyong Van Gerbig. He goes to Stars Hollow Kindy.<p>

**Will**  
>He is one year old. He has Brown hair and brown eyes. He is Lorelai and Luke son. Rory is his older sister. April is his half sister. His birthday is 13 October 2012. His full name is William Lucas Danes. Will for short. His cousins are Grace, Aidan and Ellie. Wills favourite toys are Plan Toys Wooden Mini Excavator Toy and Classic Bingo Bed Toy.<p>

**Martha**  
>She is three years old. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. His birthday is 13 April 2010. Her parents are Sookie and Jackson Belleville. Her full name is Martha Janis Lori Ethan Rupert Glenda Carson Daisy Danny Belleville. She has a 4 year old brother Davey Edward Belleville and a 2 year old sister Daisy Glenda Belleville. She is energetic, talkative, entertaining and resilient.<p>

**Davey**  
>He is 4 years old. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His birthday is 13 May 2009. His parents are Sookie and Jackson Belleville. His full name is Davey Edward Belleville. 3 year old sister Martha Janis Lori Ethan Rupert Glenda Carson Daisy Danny Belleville and a 2 year old sister Daisy Glenda Belleville. He is is energetic, enthusiastic, strong and bright.<p>

**Daisy**  
>She is two years old. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her birthday is 23 March 2011. Her parents are Sookie and Jackson Belleville. Her full name is Daisy Glenda Belleville She has a 4 year old brother Davey Edward Belleville and a 3 year old sister Martha Janis Lori Ethan Rupert Glenda Carson Daisy Danny Belleville. She is energetic, eager, cheerful and giggly.<p>

**Alexander**  
>He is 7 years old. He has Blonde hair and Brown eyes. His father is Jess Mariano and Mother is Shane. His full name is Alexander Jim Mariano. Jess only found out about him 3 years ago. Shane had him in high School 9 months after Jess broke up with her to be with Rory when she left town. He is athletic and energetic, Smart boy who loves to read like his father<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Christmas Spirit**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

After Rory graduated she had a daugheter Ellie Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger, El for short. Logan is Ellie's father but Rory hasn't told him about her. Rory hasn't seen or talked to him since they broke up at her graduation. Rory works in Hartford at the gazette but works from home since Ellie was born on the 22 July 2011. Logan has a one year old son Aidan Darien Huntzberger, he was born on the 21st April 2012. Logan meet Aidan's mum Julia in San Francisco and Logan didn't know of Aidan's exsistance until she dropped him off on his door step when Aidan was one month old. She left Logan a letter and custody papers.

Logan's sister Honor Witherell has 2 kids is Cameron Wyatt Witherell and Holly Madison Witherell. Cameron is 1 year old and Holly is 2 years old. They call Cameron, Cam for short. Cameron was born on the 23rd May 2012 and Holly was born on the August 23rd 2011. Honor is married to Josh Witherell.

Sookies had her 2nd daughter Daisy Glenda Belleville on the 23 March 2011.  
>Martha is now three years old and Davey is four years old.<p>

Lane has a 10 month old daughter Jin Kyong Van Gerbig after Lanes grandmothers name. She was born on the 12 February 2013.  
>Steve and Kwan are both 3 years old.<p>

Lorelai and Luke got married in July 2011 when Lorelai is 6 months pregnant with Will and 3 months later William Lucas Danes; Will for short is born on the 13 October 2012. He is Rory's half brother and is one years old.

* * *

><p>2 Years after yale Rory and her 2 year old daughter Ellie where at the Hartford Mall on Christmas Eve 2013 at 3pm.<br>Ellie wanted to get her photo taken with Santa. Logan, Honor and Josh are all also at the mall with Holly, Aidan and Cameron.  
>Rory and Ellie stands in the line. Logan, Aidan, Honor, Josh, Holly and Cameron also stand in the line. After about 20 minutes Rory and Ellie get to the front of the line. Ellie sits on Santa's lap.<p>

"Would you like to join your daughter in the photo?" the lady in the elf costume asks

"Please Mum" Ellie begs giving her cute puppy dog look before Rory can say anything

"Sure Sweetie" Rory replies

Logan recognizes Rory's voice and is shocked that she has a daughter. Rory stands beside Santa on Ellies side on the chair.  
>Just as the photo is taken Rory is steering right at Logan. Logan is also steering back at her and also at Ellie.<br>Logan just smiles looking at Rory and Ellie. Once Rory and Ellies family photo with Santa are taken Rory pays for it and gets it given to them. Logan, Aidan, Honor, Josh, Holly and Cameron all gets a family photo taken. Rory and Ellie are walking of when Logan runs to catch up to them.

* * *

><p>"Rory" Logan calls out causing Rory to spin around and face him<p>

"Logan, Hi" Rory says "How are you?"

"Im good" Logan says "I see you have a daughter"

"Yes,Ellie shes 2" Rory says then turns to Ellie "Ellie say Hi"

"Hi" Ellie says Shly before hiding behind Rory's arm again

"Someones Shy" Logan says

* * *

><p>Honor and Josh pays for the photos and gets them before catching up to Logan with all 3 kids. Honor finishes paying for the photo's when her cell rings and she answers it. She finds out that a water pipe has busted in there house and that the pipe needs to get fixed but when they ring for it to be fixed they find out that they can't get someone until after Christmas so they have to find somewhere to stay because the house is flooded. They then go and cacthes up with Logan.<p>

When Aidan, Honor, Josh, Holly and Cameron all come over Aidan calls Logan dad

"Hey Rory" Honor and Josh says

"Hi Honor, Josh" Rory says

"These are Holly and Cameron" Josh say "Hollys 2, Cams 1"

"This is Aidan, my son, he is one" Logan says

"This is Ellie" Rory says

* * *

><p>Rory says hi to all the kids and they say hi back. Rory is surprised that Ellie say hi to Aidan, Holly and Cameron.<br>Honor tells Logan about the flood in the house and that there parents are out of town when Rory's cell rings.  
>Rory can't get it because Ellie is holding Rory's arms. Logan is smiling watching Ellie and Rory.<p>

"El can you let go of my arm so I can get this" Rory says and Ellie lets go and Rory answers the phone

Rory walks off a bit to answer her phone and Ellie is still holding on to her.

"Hey Mum" Rory says

"Hey Sweets" Lorelai asks "Can you pick up a couple of Turkeys for tomorrow, Sookie could only get one from Dooses?"

"Sure" Rory asks "Mum, how would you feel if I invited 6 people to stay with us over then next few days?"

"Why and Who?" Lorelai aks

"Logan, Honor, Josh, Honors 2 kids and Logan's Son" Rory says then gets cut off "Honors house has a busted water pipe  
>and the place is flooded.."<p>

"Logan, when did you see him?" Lorelai asks

"At the mall when we got photo taken with Santa" Rory says

"Sure, they can join christmas lunch if they want." Lorelai says "So Logan has a son"

"Yeah" Rory says

"Oh and before I forget Luke wants ham for dinner so can you pick one up from the shops on your way home as well" Lorelai asks

"Of course. We will be leaving soon" Rory says "We will pop in at the Inn when whe get there"

"I'll let you go" Lorelai says

"Bye Mum" Rory says hanging up

* * *

><p>Rory and Ellie walks back over to Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly.<p>

"Everything Ok, I hope?" Honor asks referring to the phone call

"Yeah, just my mum, She just needs me to pick some groceries up" Rory says "Our town store ran out of turkeys"

"That time a year" Honor says "We got ours early but we have no where to stay to have christmas lunch"

"Well I have a solution to that" Rory says "Stay in Stars Hollow with my family. We have room and my mum said it is ok"

"I thought they only had a small house" Logan says

"They moved a few years ago after mum married Luke" Rory says "They thought me and April both should have our own rooms"

"Thats really good of you Rory" Josh says "Thank you"

"You guys are also welcome to join us for Lunch tomorrow" Rory says

"Would your mum mind if we invited others as well?" Logan ask "because we had 7 guests coming over for lunch"

"Im sure that will be fine. I just need to let Sookie know" Rory says "Let them know its at the Dragonfly Inn 12:20pm"

"I assume Sookies doing all the cooking?" Logan asks

"Yeah, Luke proberbly will help as well" Rory says

"Do you mind if we stop of at our place to pick clothes and things up?" Honor asks "I can bring the turkey we have"

"Sure and thanks" Rory says "I'll meet you outside Lukes."

"You still know where that is?" Rory asks Logan

"Of course" Logan says "We will meet you there"

* * *

><p>Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly leaves the mall and goes home to pack there bags to tke to Stars Hollow and Honor gets the turkey. Logan rings Tristan, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet and Robert and tell them that there has been a change in venue for the lunch because Honors house got flooded and telling them that its in Starts Hollow at the Dragonfly Inn.<p>

"Thats Reporters girl's town isn't it?" Colin asks

"It is. Rory kinda invited us to stay after she heard about Honors place." Logan says

Logan hangs up after talking to Colin and they leave to go to Stars Hollow.

Rory and Ellie goes to the supermartket and Rory buys one turkey and 1 large ham. Rory pays for them and they leave the mall.  
>Logan drives to Stars Hollow instead of having to give Josh directions. Rory drives to Lukes and arrives there just before Logan arrives. Rory gets Logan to follow her to the Drangonfly Inn and takes one turkey that she brought and Honor gives Rory the turkey that they brought.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory walks into the Inn and into the kitchen leaving Ellie out in the lobby when Lorelai comes over.<p>

"Hey El" Lorelai says

"Hi Grandma" Ellie says hugging Lorelai

"Hi Logan" Lorelai says

"Hi Lorelai, Thanks for letting us stay" Logan says

"Thats quite all right" Lorelai says

* * *

><p>Logan introduces Lorelai to Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly. Rory is in the kitchen talking to Sookie.<p>

"Hey Sookie. Got the turkeys" Rory says

"Hey so your mum told me that Logan has a son" Sookie says

"Yeah Aidan" Rory says

"Um we will be having extra guests at lunch tomorrow" Rory says

"I know your mum told me that she asked you to invite Logan, his siter and his son and all them" Sookie says

"Well there will be 7 others as well. They had invited some friends or family over for lunch tomorrow but now since they have a flooded house I said that it was ok for them to come as well." Rory says

"Ok, thanks for letting me know Rory" Sookie says "Take these home with you, there should be enough for everyone" handing Rory a container of christmas cookies.

* * *

><p>Rory leaves the kitchen with the container of christmas cookies. Lorelai comes over and hugs Rory when she see her.<p>

"Hey, I see Sookies sent out with some of her christmas cookies to take home" Lorelai says

"Yeah" Rory says "Im going to give Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly a tore of the Inn before we go home.

"See you at home" Lorelai says

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I would upload a christmas story that I have been writing for the last couple of weeks.<br>May or may not be completed by Christmas day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rory goes over to Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly. She shows them around the Inn before going home.  
>Logan follows Rory driving to her mums place and she parks the car followed by him parking the car next to hers leaving room at the garage for Lorelai's car. Rory grabs the bag that has the ham in it and the container of chrismas cookies. Rory sees Davey, Martha and Dasiy playing in the lounge with Will.<p>

Luke has the christmas tree up and decorated and christmas decorations all over the house. The christmas tree has the christmas light on it already turned on. Rory takes them into the kitchen and gives Luke the ham and puts the cookies on the bench. Rory says hi to Jackson who is there.

Rory tells Luke that Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly are staying with them and Luke tell her that Lorelai already told him. Rory leaves and goes out into the lounge and is about to sit when Will comes up behind her on the couch covering her eyes.  
>Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly all start laughting.<p>

"Hey, why did it just go dark then?" Rory asks playfully "Did someone cover my eyes?

"Davey are you covering my eyes?" Rory asks

"No" Davey says giggling

"Ellie you going to help me here?" Rory asks

"No" Ellie says giggling and Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly are all laughting

"Martha is it you covering my eyes" Rory asks

"No Rory" Martha says giggling

"Well it can't be Daisy, could it, no, it must be Will" Rory says grabbing Will from off the couch behid her and Will releases his hand from Rory's eyes

* * *

><p>Rory tickles Will and Will giggles<p>

"Stop that tickles Sis" Will says

April walks downstairs and sees Rory and Ellie there. April hugs Ellie lifting her up.  
>April then hugs Rory last.<p>

"Hey Rory, Ellie" April says

"Hey April" Rory says "You remember Logan"

"Yeah, Hi Logan" April says

"Hi April" Logan says

"April this is Logans sister Honor, her husband Josh, there 2 kids Cameron and Holly and Logan's son Aidan" Rory says  
>"They will be staying here for a while"<p>

"Hi" April says "Nice to meet you all"

Rory then intorduces them to Sookies kids and Jackson when he comes out with Luke who has a tray of Christmas cookies that Sookie made. Jackson takes Davey, Martha and Daisy and leaves saying that he will see them tomorrow. Rory then intorduces Luke and Will to Logan, Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly even though Luke and Logasn know each other and introduces Aidan, Josh, Honor, Cameron and Holly to Luke and Will. All the kids take a cookie and so does the adults.  
>Luke goes back into the kitchen to start the dinner and Rory shows Logan, Josh and Honor where everyone will be sleeping.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan has the guest room next to Rory's room. Honor and Josh is next to April which is down near the kids room because Honor wanted to be close to them. Holly will be sleeping in Ellies room. Adian and Cameron will be sleeping in Wills room, One on the spare bed the other on the trundle bed. All the kids are playing downstairs while Rory shows them around the house. Holly and Ellie are playing with her Rainbow Block Set and Rainbow Block Set. Will, Adian and Cameron are playing with Classic Bingo Bed Toy, Plan Toys Wooden Mini Excavator Toy and Cool Tools Activity Set.<p>

Logan, Rory, Honor and Josh are sitting in the lounge talking and watching the kids.  
>Rory finds out that Mitchum and Shira are away for Christmas this year.<p>

Rory tells them that she work at the Hartford Gazette. After a while of talking while all the kids are taking a nap Rory finds out that Adians mum left when he was one month old and that she dumped him on Logans doorstep. When Honor asks about Ellies father Rory says that he doesn't know about her but Ellie knows a little about about her father from stories that she told her.

Lorelai arrives home from work at 6:30pm and has brought some christmas movies with her to watch. Honor and Rory gets the kids up and they come down stairs for dinner and April also comes down from her room for dinner. They all sit up at the table except the 5 kids who sits at the lounge coffee table and has dinner. After dinner they have a traditional Christmas Cake with piped holy decorations in buttercream. Lorelai puts in a kids christmas movie Mickey's Christmas Carol followed by The Dog Who Saved Christmas then Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, then The Dog Who Saved Christmas, then Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, then A Walt Disney Christmas, then Santa Claus is Comin' to Town and last The Little Drummer Boy movie. After the last kids movie it is 8:30pm so they kids get put to bed.

When Ellie is changed she wants Rory to read her a book. April has gone up to her room. Ellie hands Rory the book Clear Moon, Snow Soon story. Holly listens to the story as well. Honor and Josh comes in just as Rory finishs the book. Rory kisses Ellies forehead before leaving the room going back out to the lounge sitting back on the couch. Logan comes downstairs and sits next to Rory smiling at her Rory thinks he is going to kiss her but he doesn't he just keeps steering at her.

Honor, Josh, Lorelai and Luke all evenually comes downstairs. Luke puts in the next movie called The Story of the First Christmas Snow and they watch the movie followed by Arthur Christmas, then Christmas with the Kranks, then Four Christmases, then Surviving Christmas, then The Nutcracker and last All I Want for Christmas.

It is midnight before they all go to bed. Rory and Logan are the last to go up and when they get to Rory's bed room door she says good night to him.

"Good Night Logan" Rory says

"Night Ace" Logan says leaning in to kiss her lip but instead he kisses her cheek making Rory blush.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rory goes into her room and goes to bed. Logan goes the guest room next to Rory's room and hops into bed.  
>At around 8am the next morning Ellie comes into Rory's room bouncing up and down on the bed.<p>

"Mum wake up, it's Christmas" Ellie says

"El sweetie, please stop the boucing" Rory says

When Ellie stops bouncing on the bed Rory gets up putting her dressing gown on.  
>Rory goes out with Ellie and Luke is allready up making breakfast.<p>

"Morning Ellie, Rory" Luke says

"Morning Luke" Rory says "Mum still in bed"

'Morning Grandpa" Ellie says "You making Santa Pancakes"

"Yeah El" Luke says "And Yes Ellie wake you up"

"Of course" Rory says "El you want me to put the Tv on for you"

"Yes, Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas" Ellie says

"Ok" putting the Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas dvd on "El, Im going to go have a shower now so keep the volume down so you don't wake up everyone"

"Ok" Ellie says

* * *

><p>Rory goes upstairs and into her bedroom grabing some clothes to put on.<br>Rory goes into the bathroom across from her bedroom. She doesn't lock the door forgetting about having guests there.  
>Rory homes into the shower and has a nice warm shower.<p>

Once she has a shower she hops out and is drying off and about to get change when Logan opens the door.  
>Rory immediately trys to cover herself up with her towel. Logan looks total embarassed as well as Rory.<p>

"Ace, Im sorry, I didn't realise you where in here" Logan says "Maybe you should lock the door next time"

"I forgot you guys where here" Rory says embarrased and Logan laughs how Rory just brushes it off like that  
>"I don't know why Im so embarrassed it's not like you haven't seen me naked before"<p>

"I'll let you get changed" Logan says quickly shutting the door

"Rory forget to lock the door" Lorelai says coming up behind Logan seeing him embarrassed

* * *

><p>Logan doesn't reply because Rory comes out of the bathroom fully clothed carring her pyjamas.<br>Lorelai talks with Rory and Logan goes into the bathroom. Lorelai finds the whole situation funny.  
>Rory goes downstairs and grabs a coffee and breakfast with Ellie in the lounge by the time she has finiashed breakfast<br>she has had 7 coffees. Rory tells her mum that she has to go into Hartford for a while.

"I'll be back before lunch" Rory says

"Will will be up soon" Lorelai says "Why don't go out later instead of now"

"I need to go for a drive. Clear my head" Rory says before leaving "I'll be back"

* * *

><p>Rory hopes in the car and she drives around for a bit and drives all the way to Paris place in New Haven.<br>Rory knocks on Paris door and Doyle opens the door.

"Hi, Rory would you like to come in?" Doyle asks

"Sure, is Paris up. I really need to talk to her" Rory asks

"Yes, I'll get her" Doyle says walking off

* * *

><p>Back at Rory's Honor comes downstairs with Holly who has woken up followed by Logan, Adian, Josh, Cameron,<br>April, Will and Luke.

"Mum, Where Sissy?" Will asks

"She went out for a bit, she will be back in a while" Lorelai tells Will

Logan finds it strange that Rory left in such a rush after what just happened because he wanted to talk to her about it.

* * *

><p>At Paris's Paris comes back with Doyle and he the goes upstairs<p>

"Hey Rory, what do owe this pleasure of you visit?" Prais asks

"Logan almost kissed me last night" Rory burts out having a freakout "And this morning he walked in on me naked"

"Ok first off what the hell Rory?" Paris asks

"I was at the mall with Ellie and Logan was there with Honor, Josh, There 2 kids and Logans son all in line to get photo  
>taken with Santa. Rory says explaining to Paris what happened "Ellie and I where walking off when Logan ran to catch up after her got his photo taken in a family photo with Santa and we had a short chat before Honor came. Honor found out minutes earlier that her place has a busted water pipe and flooded house so they couldn;t get it fixed until after christmas so I offered them to stay at my mums place."<p>

"Logan has a Son?" Paris asks "Does he know Ellie's his daughter?"

"Yes one year old Adian and I haven't told him yet" Rory says

"Ok now define this almost kiss and naked thing?" Paris asks

"Your just finding this extremely amusing don't you" Rory asks

"Maybe" Paris "Go now go on"

"So we finish watching movies with the kids and we all go to put them to bed. Im the first one back downstairs and sitting on the couch me and Logan is the next to come down the stairs and he sits on the couch next to me and is smiling and it looks like he is going to kiss me but he doesn't, he just continues to steer at me then everyone else comes back in and we watch some more movies, when we finished Logan are I are the last ones to go upstairs to bed. When we got to my door Logan said good night to be calling me Ace as if it was the end of the date and leans in to kiss me and when I think he is about to kiss me on the lips he kisses me on the cheek making me blush then this morning I had just had a shower and about to get dressed when Logan opened the door to the bathroom because I forgot to lock the door forgetting Logan was there..." Rory says and Paris cuts her off her rambling

"You sure can ramble Rory" Paris says

"So do you still Love Logan?" Paris asks

"Paris you know I do, I always have" Rory says

* * *

><p>Rory continues to talk to Paris until 10am when there is a knock at Paris's door and Paris goes and opens the<br>door letting Madeline, Brad and Louise in.

"Hi Rory, you joining us for lunch" Louise asks

"Hi Rory, Merry Christmas" Brad and Madeline says

"Hi Brad, Louise, Madeline" Rory says "And no actually I having lunch at home, just popped into say hi to Paris and Doyle,  
>I was just actually about to leave"<p>

"Oh, Well good to see you. We should have lunch sometime after christmas" Louise says

"Sure, My numbers the same" Rory says "I got to go, get home to my daughter and family"

"You have a daughter?" Brad asks

"Yeah Ellie" Rory says "Well I got to go"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rory leaving when Paris yells at her to tell him meaning Logan about Ellie being his daughter.  
>Rory hops in her car and drives back home. It is 11am when she arrives back and everyone is sitting in the lounge<br>and Rory joins them in the lounge. The kids are watching A Charlie Brown Christmas and then The Smurfs A Christmas Carol.

"Rory, your back" Honor says

"Yeah, Had to visit a friend" Rory says

"Dad Ory's ack, can we Open resents now?" Will asks meaning presents

"Of course" Luke says

* * *

><p>The kids opens there christmas presents followed by the adults. At 12pm all the kids takes a bath 2 a time one kid in each bathroom. One Rory has givin Ellie her bath Rory put Ellie's Red Velvet Holiday Embroidered Dress with Girls Red Leather Shoes - Leather Laura Ashley.<p>

Rory gets changed into and a Red christmas Midi Dress With Contrast Belt. Honor gets changes in to a red christmas dress as well. Lorelai wears a green christmas dress. Holly, Aidan, Cameron and Will all wears christmas outfits. Logan, April, Luke and Josh all gets changed as well into christmas clothes.

Once they are all dressed they go to the Inn where Sookie is in the kitchen cooking the Turkey. Luke goes into the kitchen to help.  
>Jackson, Daisey, Davey, Martha, Rune, Bo, Liz, TJ, Doula, Jess, Shane, Alexander, Emily, Richard, Lane, Zach, Steve, Kwon, Jin and Mrs Kim are all there all ready.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory walks over to her grandparents to say hi and they are curious to know why Logan there.<p>

"Hi grandma, Grandpa" Rory says hugging then both

"Hi grammy, Gandpapa" Ellie says hugging Emily and Richard

"Hey Rory, Ellie" Riachard and Emily says

"Why's Logan here?" Emily asks but gets cut off "Are you too..."

"No and I invited him here" Rory says "I have other people to say hi too"

* * *

><p>Rory excuses herself to go to talk to Jackson, Rune, Bo, Loreali, Will, Logan, Honor, Josh, Aidan, Holly and Cameron.<br>While Rory is talking to Jackson, Rune, Bo, Logan, Honor and Josh Lorelai take Will over to her parents to great them.  
>Lorelai comes back over a few minutes later when other people start to arrive like Kirk, Lulu, Gypsy, Miss Patty and other town members.<p>

Rory offers to take Aidan, Will, Holly and Cameron into the library where Martha, Daisy, Davey, Steve and Kwon are playing.  
>Rory is walking over with Ellie, Aidan, Will, Holly and Cameron when Liz and TJ approches her with Doula.<p>

"Hey Rory" Doula says "Hi Ellie, Will"

"Hi Rory, Ellie, Will" Liz and TJ says "Merry Christmas"

"Hi Aunty Liz" Will says "Uncle TJ"

"Hi Liz, JT" Ellie says

"I see you have a few extra little friends with you" TJ says not correcting Ellie

"Yeah" Rory says "This is Adian, Holly and Cameron"

* * *

><p>Rory finishes talking to Liz, TJ and Doula and is going to the library when Doula desides to join her.<br>Rory enters the library and Jess is there with his 8 year old son Alexander, Shane, Lane, Zach, Steve, Kwon, Jin, Martha, Daisy and Davey.

"Ellie why don't you take everyone over to Lane" Rory says and Ellie does when Jess comes over to her

"What's Richy Rich doing here?" Jess asks "I thought you too where broken up?"

"His names Logan and he's her because I invited him" Rory says "and it's no of your business if Im back with him or not"

"He's all wrong for you" Jess says "He is only with you because of Ellie"

* * *

><p>Rory is too mad a yes to say anything walking when Jess says that Logan is only with her because of Ellie.<br>This gets Rory really mad and yells at Jess with everyone watching her.

"LOGAN DOESN"T KNOW THAT ELLIE IS HIS DAUGHTER. I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM." Rory yells at Jess  
>"YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE SO JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE JESS"<p>

Rory sees the whole room steering at her including Luke, Sookie, Honor, Josh and Logan. "SHOWS OVER" Rory storms out of the Inn Past her Hayden grandparents, Tristan, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet and Robert.

* * *

><p>Rory is sitting by the lake skipping stones. Her Hayden grandparents come out and walks over to her.<p>

"Are you Ok?" Francine asks and Rory nods

Rory talks to her for a few minutes before they have to leave and Straub hands her a christmas present.  
>After her grandparents leave Dean comes over and is standing behind her.<p>

"Merry Christmas Rory" Dean says

"Dean, please don't start" Rory says

"Start what?" Dean asks "I was just saying Merry Christmas"

"Anything. I just don't have the engery. Iv'e just gone head to head with Jess." Rory says  
>"Anyway shouldn't you be at home celebrating christmas with Lindsay, your wife"<p>

"I wanted to see you" Dean says but then gets cut of by Logan "I.."

"Dean, would you excuse us, I would like to talk to my girlfriend in private" Logan says making Rory smile knowing that Dean was trying to hit on Rory

* * *

><p>Dean walks off as Logan sits down beside Rory by the Lake.<p>

"That was hell of a way to tell me Im a father Ace" Logan says

"Im sorry Logan. I know I should of told your earlier" Rory says "I was just waiting for it just me and you to tell you but Jess kinda forced my hand but I didn't mean for the whole room to find out like that especially you"

"Yeah, Ace, what was all that about with Jess?" Logan asks

"I don't know what got into him. He's with Shane but he thinks he can control who I date" Rory says  
>"He thinks that you would only be with me because of Ellie"<p>

"That's not true Ace, you know that right" Logan says hugging Rory kissing her head and Rory nods against him

"Do you hate me?" Rory asks

"Of course not Ace" Logan says knowing that Rory will think Honor hates her now "Neither does my sister"

"I guess I will have to explain things to Ellie later on" Rory says

"Can I be there?" Logan asks

"Of course Logan, may want Aidan there as well" Rory says

* * *

><p>"Ready to go back in there?" Logan asks<p>

"Yes" Rory says about to get up "Logan"

"Yeah?" Logan asks

"Thanks" Rory says "and I Love you"

"I love you too Ace" Logan says kissing Rory when it starts to Snow.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Logan is the first one to get up and he pulls Rory up.  
>Rory and Logan walks back into the Inn together.<br>Sookie comes over to them handing them both a mug of egg nog.

"Thanks Sookie" Rory says taking a sip of her egg nog

"Yeah, Thanks Sookie" Logan says

Tristan, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet and Robert all comes over.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Reporter Girl" Colin, Rosemary and Finn says<p>

"Merry X-mas Rory" Steph, Juliet and Robert says but Tristan calls her Mary making her groan in fustration and friends laugh

"So Tristan, I see you still haven't learned my name" Rory says and Logan laughs at this.

"This place is nice" Finn says

"Why thank you" Lorelai says

* * *

><p>Rory introduces Lorelai to everyone. When Lane and Zach comes over with Jin Rory intorduces them all to Logan, Tristan, Colin, Steph, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet and Robert. A few minutes later Lunch is ready so they all sit up at the table. Ellie, Aidan, Holly and Cameron all sit at the same table beside Rory, Logan, Honor and Josh.<p>

Manny, Sookie, Jackson, Lorelai and Luke brings out the lunch. Rory gets hers and Ellies lunch. Logan gets his and Aidans lunch.  
>Josh gets his and Hollys lunch. Honor gets hers and Camerons. Lorelai gets hers and Wills lunch. They are sitting at a table with Luke, April, Liz, TJ, Doula, Sookie, Jackson, Daisy, Martha and Davey.<p>

After lunch everyone goes home and so does Rory, Lorelai, Luke, Will and Ellie all goes home except Logan, Aidan, Honor, Josh, Holly, Cameron, Finn, Colin, Steph and Rosemarry who goes back to Rory's mums place and it is still snowing. The whole lawn is now covered in snow.

"Can we build a snowman?" Ellie, Aidan, Holly and Cameron asks

"Yes but you all need to change into warmer clothes" Logan and Rory say at the same time making the group laugh Honor nods in agreement

All 4 kids plus Will runs upstairs. April goes upstairs and into her room to get changed.  
>Rory puts some warmer clothes as well as Honor and Lorelai. Logan, Josh, Rosemary, Finn, Colin, Steph and Luke all stay in what they are wearing.<p>

* * *

><p>They all go outside including April, Lorelai and Luke once in warmer clothes and Ellie immediatly goes collecting to make a snowman. Holly, Aidan, Cameron, Logan and April all help her. Lorelai, Finn, Colin, Steph, Rosemarry, Honor, Josh and Luke watch. Rory smiles watching Logan help Ellie, April, Holly, Aidan and Cameron building the snowman they are nearly finished when Will throws a snowball at Rory and starts to laugh.<p>

"Hey you little rascal" Rory says chasing Will with a snow ball in hand

Will runs and hides behind Lorelai when Rory throws the snowball hitting Lorelai.

"Hey, you want a snowball fight you got one" Lorelai says grabing snow making a snow ball

* * *

><p>Rory runs to hide behind Logan and when Lorelai throws the snowball at her.<p>

"Using me as human target are you Ace?" Logan asks as Lorelais snowball hits him

"No Logan, your a human sheild" Rory says

"Well I can just easily do this" Logan says grabbing a snowball and throws it at Rory but it misses her and hits Honor because  
>Rory ducks<p>

All the kids are laughting and Honor decides to throw a snow ball at Steph. Steph throws one at Finn,  
>Finn throws one at Colin but misses him hitting Rosemarry. She throws one at Colin and hits him.<br>Colin throws one at Josh but misses and hit April.

* * *

><p>April joins in and throws one at Luke who then throws a light one at will them Will throws one at Ellie who throws one at Aidan. Aidan then throws one at Holly who throws one at Josh. Josh throws his at Cameron and they continue. They are outside all having a snow fight a while longer. Lorelai takes a photo of everyone in front of the snowman before Finn, Colin, Steph and Rosemarry goes home.<p>

Rory, April, Ellie, Will, Lorelai, Luke, Logan, Aidan, Honor, Josh, Holly and Cameron goes in and Luke makes them all a cup of hot cocoa. Afterward they 5 kids goes for a nap.

Rory and Logan have a chat to Aidan and Ellie about Logan being Ellies father and what is going to happen.  
>They decide that Logan is going to stay where he lives now for the mean time until he gets to know Ellie better.<br>Logan lives in San Francisco still for another month until his firm opens there office to New York.  
>They are going to decide then if they are all going to live together then.<p>

Around 5pm they have dinner, they have left over ham from the other night, Salad, new potatos and Vegetables.  
>For dessert they have Tropical pavalova and traditional Pavalova for the kids.<br>The kids watch Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas movie while eating there pudding.  
>Followed by Frosty the Snowman Movie then Frosty Returns then The Polar Express and lastly 'Twas the Night Before Christmas before they go to bed at 8pm.<p>

* * *

><p>At 8pm after the 'Twas the Night Before Christmas moive all the little kids goes to bed. Rory gets Ellie changed for bed.<br>Rory tucks Ellie in. Will is in his own room and ask April to read him a story. She reads How Many Miles to Bethlehem?.  
>Aidan and Cameron both listen to the story including Josh and Logan.<p>

"Can you read Snowmen at Christmas tonight?" Ellie asks when Honor comes in with Holly

"Sure El" Rory says getting up to grab the book

Rory reads the book as Honor tucks Holly in and they listen to the story.  
>Logan has but Aidan in bed and walking past Ellies room when he sees Rory reading.<br>She is half way through the story. Logan stands by the listening to Rory.  
>When Rory is finished Rory kisses Ellies forhead and dosen't notice Logan watching.<p>

"Night El" Rory says

"Night Mum" Ellie says "Dad"

* * *

><p>Honor is leaving when she hears Ellie call Logan Dad and is surprised. Rory doesn't realise that Logan is there until Ellie calls Logan Dad.<p>

"You can come in Logan" Rory says seeing Logan standing at the door but comes in "I think Ellie wants to say goodnight to you"

"Night Ellie" Logan says standing beside Rory

"Night dad" Ellie says leaning up to hug Logan

"Awe cute" Josh says from the door beside Honor

* * *

><p>Logan says night to Holly and Josh also says night to Holly. Logan, Josh and Rory leave the room at the same time.<br>They all goes downstairs and Honor goes to Wills room to say good night to Cameron and then Aidan.

Rory, Logan and Josh are in the lounge and Logan is telling her that April was reading How Many Miles to Bethlehem? to Will, Aidan and Cameron when Lorelai comes out.

She heard Ellie calling Logan Dad and saw the hug.

"Logan, you and Ellie are so cute" Lorelai says to Logan and he looks confussed "and shes calling you dad allready"

"Mum was watching" Rory tells Logan seeing his confussed face.

* * *

><p>When everyone is back out Logan puts the next movie on; Home Alone followed by Home Alone 2: Lost in New York then Home for Christmas, Love Actually, A Christmas Carol. Then Santa Baby followed by Santa Baby 2 Christmas Maybe then The Holiday, The Family Stone and lastly Unaccompanied Minors.<p>

While they are watching the movies Luke makes them all a cup of christmas egg nog except April who he makes a cup of Hot cocoa and Rory sits curled up next to Logan snuggling into him. Lorelai snuggles into luke and Honor snuggles into Josh. April sits on the floor but she doesn't watch all the movies. She goes to bed after A Christmas Carol movie because she is tired. During the last movie Rory starts to fall asleep on Logan but manages to just keep her eye lids open till the end of the movie.

* * *

><p>They get finished watching all the movies and everyone else goes to bed. Rory both goes to there rooms and Rory gets changed into her sexy christmas pyjamas for bed and hops in. Once Logan is changed Logan lightly knock on Rory's door and she tells him that he can come in so Logan does.<p>

"Hey Logan, did you want something?" Rory asks

"Yeah. I kinda forgot to tell you somthing" Logan says

"What, Can it wait till the morning?" Rory asks "It's late"

"No" Logan says walking closer to her

"Ok what is it?" Rory asks

Logan doesn't say anything, he wraps his arms around her neck and she wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her pasionatly, pulling her whole body close to his. They both fall back on to her bed and pull apart when they need air except she  
>wont let Logan go.<p>

"I Love you Ace" Logan says "I want you and Ellie to come to visit me in San Francisco"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow, Im tired, but that sound nice" Rory says telling says

"Well if you want to go to sleep you will have to let go of me, to go back to my room" Logan says

"No Stay, I dont want you to leave" Rory says not letting go of Logan

Logan slips into bed next to her and he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead before they both fall asleep.


	7. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

The day after Christmas Rory and Logan talked about her and Ellie going to visit Logan in San Francisco next week and the week after that before  
>Rory has to go back to work at home on the Monday 13 January. Honor gets her busted pipe fixed on the Friday after Christmas.<p>

When Mitchum and Shira gets back on the 28th of December Logan tells them about Ellie and that he is back with Rory which they still don't accept at  
>first but after a while they come around.<p>

Ellie and Rory enjoy there visit to Logan place in San Francisco which is the house that Logan brought with the avocado tree.  
>Logan enjoys spending time with his daughter getting to know her. After his parents come around Shira invites Rory and Ellie around<br>for dinner because they want to meet Ellie and get to know her as well.

In January at the end of the month Logan, Ellie, Aidan and Rory all moves to New York because Logan's company opens up an office there  
>and Rory applies to the New York Times and gets offered a job there. Logan buys a house in New York for them with both there names on the deed for $356,000.<br>The address is 1224 Channing Rd, Far Rockaway, New York. It has 8 Bedrooms inclduing Master bedroom with ensuite and walk in Wardrobe, 4 Bathrooms, One of the 8 bedrooms they turn into a Study/Library, Kitchen with walk In Pantry, Dinning Room, A Laundry Room, Entertainment Room, Living Room/Lounge and a room for the Kids Play Room. Outside it has a big back yard and a 2 Car Garage.

After Rory moves to New York Rory gets a call from Louise asking to to catch up and Rory goes taking Ellie, Logan and Aidan with her.  
>She also meets up with Madeline, Brad, Paris and Doyle as well, they all catch up.<br>Rory starts work at the times working from home and going in occasionally when she needs to.

In March Logan takes Rory out to dinner for her birthday; March 24th, Ellie and Aidan are staying the night at Honors so Rory and Logan can have  
>a night to themseleves. During the dinner after the main meal Logan proposes to Rory and she says yes this time. After Logan proposes Logan orders<br>champange to celebrate and they order dessert. Afterwards they go back home and they end up having sex that night.

They annoncue their engagement the next morning to everyone and they pick Ellie and Aidan up at that time as well when they go to Honors.  
>They have an engagement party on the 12th April 2014. On April the 21st Aidan turns 2 years old. They have a small party for him.<p>

In July on the 22nd Ellie turns 3 years old. They has a party for her and she starts at Kindergarten. Rory starts to work part time 2 days a week and  
>then goes into work more often. Aidan goes to work with Logan when Rory goes into work.<p>

Since March Rory and Logan have been preparing for their wedding, They have choose the date of 24 October 2014 and location is the Dragonfly Inn Lake.

* * *

><p>The Invertation is sky blue with a photo of her and Logan on it and The invitation says:<p>

_Mr. Christopher Hayden and Mrs. Lorelai Danes and Mr. Mitchum Huntzberger and Mrs. Shira Huntzberger  
>request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their children Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore Hayden to Logan Elais Huntzberger<br>Friday, the twenty forth of October 2014 at four pm, Dragonfly Inn Lake, Stars Hollow and reception afterwards at The Dragonfly Inn at six pm._

_RSVP: 30th August 2014 Phone: 09-5369248 Dress: Formal_

_Address: 37 Maple Street Stars Hollow_

* * *

><p>They also have the place cards to match the invertation. Rory has asked Lane to be her maid of Honour.<br>Steph, Rosemary, Juliet, Honor, April, Paris, Louise and Madeline to be her bridesmaids. Ellie and Gigi to be her flower girls.  
>Rory asked Christopher to walk her down the aisle. Logan asks Colin to be his best man.<br>Finn, Tristan, Robert, Seth, Josh, Nick, Phillip and Bill one of Logans work friends of his to be his groomsmen and Aidan to be the ring bearer.

3 months before the wedding Rory buys her dress, thebridesmaids, Flower girls and Maid of Honor dresses.  
>Logan buys the best mens suit, his suit, Aidans ringbearers suit and the groomsmen suits.<p>

By the begining of October they have everything organised for the weeding in 24 days time, they have skyblue Personalized Favor boxes  
>with Mini Red and Gold Choc Hearts favors. All the guests have RSVP to the weeding to say that they are coming or not. Sookie has all the<br>wedding food organized and knows what she is making. The weeks of Rory's and Logans weeding Rory has her Batchelorette Party the day before  
>the wedding and Logan has his Batchelor party. Luke looks after Aidan, Will and Ellie. Rory stays at her mums the day before the wedding and Logan stays at the Inn.<p>

The day of the wedding Rory gets changed in on of the rooms at the Inn at the other end from Logan. All Rory's bridesmaids, Flower Girls  
>and Maid of honor also gets changed in her room at the Inn. Once Rory has Ellie change Rory puts her dress on before she gets her hair put up<br>which takes an hour to do.

"You nervous?" Louise asks

"Yes" Rory says

While Rory gets ready all the guys are almost ready. Luke and Christopher shows the guests to there seats and once Logan is ready he stands up  
>by the preist by the lake at 4pm Colin and Logans groomsmen and Aidan are standing beside him. They play Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley<br>as they are waiting for Rory and as Lane walks down the Aisle followed by Rorys bridesmaids. Once Rory is Ready Christopher comes and gets her and  
>he walks her down the Aisle to the Weeding March by Mendelssohn to the Lake and Logan is smiling looking at how radient Rory is.<br>Ellie and Gigi is walking down the aisle behind Rory throwing flowers.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Logan Elais Huntzberger and Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden in matrimony;  
>which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these<br>two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever  
>hold their peace." The Preist says and no one objects<p>

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The Preist asks

"We do." Replys Lorelai and Christopher

"Logan Elais Huntzberger, do you take Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?  
>Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The preist asks Logan<p>

"I do." Logan replys which make Rory smile

"Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, do you take Logan Elais Huntzberger for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony?  
>Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" The preist asks Rory<p>

"I do." Rory replys which Logan smiles too

"I Logan Elais Huntzberger take thee Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse,  
>for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and there to I plight thee my troth." Logan replys after the priest<p>

"I Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden take thee Logan Elais Huntzberger to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse,  
>for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour, and cherish, 'til death do us part, and thereto I plight thee my troth." Rory reply's after the preist<p>

The priest asks for the rings from the best man who gets it from Aidan who is holding on to it.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The preist says

Logan places the ring on Rory's finger as he says "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." The preist repeasts

Rory places ring on Logans's finger as she says "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

At this point the song The Road that Never Ends plays now Jim Kimball Dean is watching from accross the street leaning aganist a tree waiting on Lindsay who is visiting her friend who lives near the Dragonfly Inn. He looks sad because he still Loves Rory.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year.  
>Logan Elais Huntzberger and Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance<br>from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as ogan Elais Huntzberger  
>and Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having<br>given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the preist says

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." The preist tell Logan and Rory

Logan lifts back the veil and kisses her with all the passion she can musster up and everyone is cheering.  
>Lindsay leaves her friends house and sees Dean watching Rory kissing Logan. They leave and goes back home,<br>she says nothing to Dean about Rory knowing he still has feelings for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger" The priest says

The music Finale (from Water Music) by George F. Handel starts playing as Rory and Logan both sign the register

"it is out pleasure to introduce to you from the first time Mr and Mrs Logan and Rory Huntzberger" Mitchum says

When Rory and Logan enters the Inn the song From this Moment On by Shania Twain & RJ Lange starts playing.

First they have Rory and Logans first dance. They dance to The Way You Look Tonight by Tony Bennett.  
>While dancing Logan kisses Rory passionatly. Next they have the father daughter where Rory dances with Christopher to My Little Girl by Tim Mc Graw<br>song then afterwards she dances with Luke and Logan dances with Ellie.

At 6:30pm Rory and Logan are sitting at their table and Sookies Chefs brings out the dinner. After dinner starts they have speaches.  
>First up is Christopher who makes a little speech about how happy that Rory has married Logan. Then Lorelai also makes a small speech welcoming Logan<br>to the family then Mitchum and Shira makes one as well welcomeing Rory to their family. Next is Colin, Logan's best man.

"Logan has been my best friend for 26 Years; since we were 1 years old, when he asked me to be his bestman I was very honored, He and Rory are meant to be.  
>Logan never had a real girlfriend, that was until Rory came along, he only had dates. He was never the girlfriend type of guy but he changed for Rory<br>becasue he just knew Rory was the one for him. I never imagened that he would be the first one settled down with a family. But that all changed when he meet Rory.  
>The first time we meet Rory she gave Logan a piece of her mind. It took her 4 months after they started dating for him to be her boyfriend.<br>They have gone through rough patches during there relationship and broken up several times but they all ways have found there way back to one another  
>whether it was 3 months apart, 6 months apart or even two years apart they always found there way back. On behalf of the groomsmen and myself,<br>I would like to thank Logan and Rory for giving us the opportunity to be involved in their unique and special day. I know they have both put a tremendous amount  
>of effort in to the planning of this wedding, and can only hope that, apart from this speech, everything has exceeded their expectations. Ladies and gentlemen,<br>it now it gives me immense pleasure to invite you all to stand and raise your glasses in a toast to Logan and Rory - Mr and Mrs Huntzberger.  
>We wish them well for the future and hope they enjoy a long, happy marriage." Colin says holding up his glass of Champagne to toast Rory and Logan<p>

Logan has his arm around Rory and they are both smiling. Next and last is Lane who is Rory's Maid of Honor.

"I have known Rory since we where 3 years old, she is my best friend and I and happy to say that Rory and Logan make an adorable couple.  
>I haven't really got to know Logan that well, but from what I have gotten to know of him I know that he will make Rory very happy.<br>He is a wonderful father to both Aidan and Ellie, so I know he will make a great husband for her. When Rory and I where 10 we talked about what our  
>future husbands would be like. I remember her say that her ideal husband would be Jessie from full house because he could play the Guitar and sings.<br>Sorry Logan I know your no Jessie but I think Rory would now rather marry you than Jessie. I see how much Rory loves you and how much you love her as well.  
>On behalf of the bridesmaids and myself, I would like to thank Rory and Logan for giving us the opportunity to be involved in their special day.<br>I know they have both put a amormous amount of effort in to the planning of this wedding, and can only hope that everything has exceeded their expectations.  
>Ladies and gentlemen, it now time to stand and raise your glasses, a toast to Logan and Rory - Mr and Mrs Huntzberger. We trully do wish you well for the<br>future and hope you enjoy a long, happy marriage and life together with Ellie, Aidan and any other little ones that comes along in the future." Lane says holding up  
>his glass of Champagne to toast Rory and Logan<p>

She gets several laugths from the guests and even Logan and Rory. Logan whispers to Rory saying "So Jessie huh?"

All the guest get a blue Personalized Favor boxes with Mini Red and Gold Choc Hearts favors in them.  
>Evenually they get around to cutting the Cake and Rory and Logan cuts it together. Everyone gets serverved a slice.<br>Later all the females gather around and Rory throws the flower Bouquet which Rosemary catches.  
>Rory and Logan says goodbye to all there guest and Aidan and Ellie before leaving.<p>

They take Logans family Jet to Maui for there honeymoon. They spend 2 weeks in Maui while Lorelai and Luke look after Ellie and Aidan while they are away.  
>When they get back from there honeymoon Rory and Logan picks up the kids. A few weeks later Rory has been nasusious for a while and missed her period a<br>couple of weeks after she got back from her Honeymoon. Rory buys a set of 4 pregnancy tests after work and takes them in the bathroom at the pharmacy  
>and all 4 are positive. On the way home Rory makes a call to make an appointment with the doctors tomorrow at 1pm.<p>

* * *

><p>Rory goes home and Logan is already home and has picked Ellie up from Kindergarten. The kids are upstairs playing in their playroom<br>and Logan is in the kitchen cooking dinner. Rory wraps her arms around Logan and Kisses Logan on the lips.

"Hey Logan" Rory says "I Love you"

"I Love you too Ace" Logan says kissing her

"How you feeling?" Logan asks "How was your day?"

"Ok and had a great day, So I was thinking we should turn the bedroom next to ours into a nursary" Rory says excited

"Are you pregnant?" Logan asks

"I think so. I took 4 pregnancy test and they where all positive" Rory says "but I made an appointment with the doctor at 1pm tomorrow to make sure"

"That's Great New Ace. I'll be there with you" Logan says picking Rory up and spinning her around "I'll call mum to get her to look after Aidan"

"Logan can you put me down?" Rory asks

"Sorry Ace, Im just so excited" Logan says putting her down and she immediatly excuse herself to go throw up in the bathroom because of her morning sickness

When Rory comes back out Logan makes her some tea to drink to help with the nausea and Rory drinks it.  
>Logan continues to cook the dinner and Rory goes upstairs to the kids playroom to check on them before going to hers and Logan's bedroom<br>to get out of her work clothes. They have dinner at 6:00pm when it is ready and afterwards Logan calls his mum asking if she could look after  
>Aidan tomorrow lunchtime because Rory has an appointment to go too. Later that night Logan and Rory put Aidan and Ellie to bed.<p>

Rory and Logan sit up watching Tv and then goes to bed at 10pm. They are lying in bed together, Logan has is arms around Rory and she is snuggling into his side.

"I can't wait till tomorrow Ace" Logan says "I really hop you are pregnant"

"I really think I am Logan" Rory says "And I can't be any happier"

"Me either Ace" Logan says "I will get to be there for your whole pregnancy this time, their for the birth,

there for everything I missed with Ellie and the tiny bits I missed with Aidan"

"Mums going to be here at 10am to pick Aidan up. Then she's going to drop him back around 5pm" Logan says

Logan and Rory talk a while Longer about it and Logan has his hand sitting on Rory's still flat stomach  
>and they both fall asleep. The next day Shira comes and picks Aidan up and smiles at Rory.<br>Logan and Rory goes to the appointment at 12:50pm and has only a 5 minute wait when they get to the doctors office.  
>They call Rory in and Logan goes in with her and the doctor confirms that Rory is 4 weeks pregnant and does a ultrasound and told the baby is due on the 3rd July 2015.<p>

Logan has tears in his eyes because he is very happy. They make an appointment for 3 weeks time at 6pm.  
>When they leave the doctors Rory calls her mum and tells her that she is pregnant and her mum is really happy for her.<br>They tell Shira when she drops Aidan off after her has gone upstairs to play and Shira hugs her and tells them congratulations.  
>Logan rings Honor that night to tell her and she is happy for them and asks to talk to Rory which she does for half an hour.<p>

Logan goes to all of Rory's doctor appointments and they get Shira or Lorelai to look after the kids while at the appointment.  
>They have christmas in Hartford at Shira and Mitchums which is when Rory tells her grandparents because they have been away.<br>At this time Rorory is 13 weeks pregnant and has just started to show but is unnoticable with the outfit she is wearing but she has a little baby bump.  
>They tell Aidan and Ellie on Christmas Day that they are going to have a baby brother or sister. Logan also tells his friends when he goes out to Rich man Shoes on Boxing day because they wonder why Rory isn't with them.<p>

"So where's Reporter Girl?" Colin asks "Don't tell me you have had an arguement all ready?"

"No. Rory's at home with her mum, Aidan and Ellie." Logan says "She wasn't feeling up to coming out tonight because she is 13 weeks pregnant,  
>im going to be a father again"<p>

"Wow, thats great mate" Tristan says

"Thanks" Logan says

"Give Rory our congradualations" Steph, Rosemary and Juliet says

"I will" Logan says

After a few more drinks Logan goes home to Rory and she is all ready asleep so he quietly slips into bed next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Logan" Rory says moving when she feels Logan hop in to the bed

"Yeah Ace, go back to sleep" Logan says kissing her "I didn't mean to wake you"

"I was waiting for you" Rory says

"You didn't need to Ace, you need your sleep, for both yours and the babys sakes" Logan says placing his hand on her baby bump

Rorys pregnancy progresses, Logan goes to Rory's doctor appointments and when she is 16 weeks pregnant Logan goes to her 16 week ultrasound  
>and they decide to find out the sex of the baby and they find out that they are having a girl so they decide that they are going to name her Grace.<br>Later that night when Logan and Rory are curled up on the couch watching a movie after the kids have gone to bed, Grace starts to move for the first time  
>and a smile apears on her face and she grabs Logans hand and places it on her now very noticable baby bump and he feels her kick and he can help but smile<br>then he kisses Rory on her lips.

They turn the room next to there bedroom into Grace's Nursary and paints the walls pink. Logan sets up all the furniture that they have brought for the nursery  
>not wanting Rory to do any heavy lifting. A few weeks before Rory's due date in June on the 24th she is at home alone.<br>Ellie and Aidan are at kindergarten, Logan is at work. It is 11am when her water breaks and starts having contractions.  
>She picks the phone up and calls Logan who rushes home and he takes Rory to the hospital.<br>She is in Labour for about 4 hours before Grace is born, she was born at 3pm. They name her Grace Leigh Gilmore-Huntzberger.  
>Logan gets Honor to pick Ellie and Aidan up from Kindergarten and bring them to the hospital.<br>They get several visits from everyone and they all meet Grace and get to hold her even Ellie and Aidan.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading This is the end of the story, so I made it longer than the other chapters.<br>Hope you liked it. Plese tell me what you think  
>Photo's for Story at : .com<br>Please visit website.  
><strong>


End file.
